Aquais
'''Aquais '''is a member of the Super Squad Relationships: Family: Tess (younger sister) Not much is known about Aquais's relationship between him and Tess. All that is known is that they hate each other because Tess is in S.I.S.T.E.R. Emma (older sister) Not much is known about Aquais's relationship with his older sister either. The two really hate each other. Because Emma is way more evil then Tess, Emma really hates Aquais for an unknown reason (shown in Ch10). King Oceanus II and Queen Aquamarine VII of the Water Dimension (birth parents) Aquais loves his birth parents very much, but he doesn't have many memories about them. All that is knwon is that he was really happy to see his real parents after 11 years. Enrique and Maribel Bay ( foster parents) Enrique and Maribel are the legal gaurdians of Aquais Bay and they are filthy rich. They raised Aquais for 11 years, ever since they found him on a Floridian beach, on they Bay Recreation Center Estate. They care for him and love him very much. Madame Vaporein (mentor) Aquais and Vaporein get along very well. She taught him how to control his powers bettter and how to use his first superhero form, Precipitation Power. The two are bonded forever and nothing can seperate them. Friends: Ace- Aquais's best friend that went to the same middle school as him. They get along very well. Will Guy - Another one of Aquais's best friends that also went to the same middle school as him. They are good friends and work together to solve problems. Roxy - Another one of Aquais's best friends that also went to the same middle school as him. She used to have a crush on him, but he never realized it and they remained as just good friends. Inferno - One of the few kids that Aquais does not get along very well with. He is the one who absolutely ruined his thirteenth birthday party, which would have been so much better if he had not exploded out of his delicious birthday cake. But he later gets this over with and they become normal friends who work together when they need to. ---- Powers and Abilities: Powers: Water: Aquais uses the power of water to fight and defend his friends. He can form waves, whips, and twisters of water and can glow light blue sometimes. Ice: Aquais also uses the power of ice to fight and defend his friends. He can make shapes out of ice and create balls of ice to defeat his enemies. Sometimes he even splashes his foes with water and then freezes it to trap them into a prison of ice. Abilities: Precipitation Power: Aquais uses his first superhero form to defeat his enemies more effectively and to teach them a faithful lesson. He can make any form of weather that comes from water: rain, snow, clouds, mist, fog, etc. Transformation Sequence - A silloheete of Aqais is seen against a light blue background. The only light is Aquais' glowing blue dolphin necklace. the dolphin on his necklace comes to life and begins to laugh. It wrirls around his arms and legs in blue light meterializing neon-like fabric onto his arms and legs. Rain drops swirl around his torso and they begin to glow dark blue. A cartoon thunder bolt appears on his torso. The dolphin makes a final circle around him with a blue trail, leavfing Aquais in his first superhero form. Category:Water Category:Royalty Category:Aquais